DC COMICS: CW Flash (s4 ep02 Mixed Signals)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SPEED FORCE (FLASH) CW FLASH IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM We start tonight's episode by seeing a real estate agent showing a penthouse suite to a pompous arrogant buyer. The buyer won't hold the elevator door open for the real estate agent, making her miss the ride. On the way down, the elevator gets stuck for a second, only to begin moving up and down — at a rate of twenty floors or so a second — before plummeting to the lower level, killing the elevator's occupant. On the floor level, we see a hooded figure turn around and see his eyes glow purple, hinting that he's the one that caused the elevator accident. Barry's up making breakfast, he's speeding around the kitchen when Iris walks out and he tells her that Cisco has hooked him up with the TV shows he missed while stuck in the Speed Force at 1000x normal speed. He's watching Game of Thrones. Iris mentions that she needs to get caught up on wedding planning when Barry tells her he's done it all already. Joe calls Barry and tells him they have to go to the scene of the elevator incident. Cisco shows up to the scene, revealing that he's now a tech consultant to the Central City Police Department. He hooks into the elevator and reveals that it's been hacked and didn't crash as a result of a glitch. Back at STAR Labs, Cisco unveils the newest costume for Barry. It's full of new upgrades, including a Heads Up Display. Iris seems disappointed after finding out Barry had cancelled their evening training session in lieu for dinner. She's having a hard time adjusting to Barry back. Caitlin walks in and suggests the two begin counseling sessions. The breach alarm starts going off and Iris, Caitlin, and Wally rush in to stop whoever's coming through the breach. Cisco rushes in to stop them, he reveals it's Gypsy who's coming through — it's revealed the two have a date planned. We see another well-to-do gentleman driving a Tesla-like vehicle and we see it hacked when his phone starts showing the same information displayed on the elevator screen — KILG%RE. Fortunately enough, Barry's able to stop the car before it crashes hurting anyone. At the lab, Cisco starts pulling information from the car and he finds out that it's the same code that was in the elevator and the group comes to the conclusion that a metahuman is the one hacking the technology. Iris pulls Barry aside to talk to him about what Caitlin mentioned earlier. After some hesitation, Barry agrees to do it. Cisco finds a picture of the two victims of the hacking so far — Kurt and Tim —and in the picture is also the bad guy we've seen at both scenes, Deacon. At CCPD, Joe bumps into the villain in the hallway and doesn't notice anything amiss. Joe's questioning the guy that was in the hacked car and a hacked bomb robot enters the room and drops a grenade, when Barry speeds in and stops it. The group find out that the bad guy was in a tech startup with three other people — the two targeted people and the third being a major tech guru. Working on the hacks, Cisco and Gypsy call of their date because of work. After thinking it went over well, Caitlin tells Cisco he's definitely in trouble. Barry and Iris are back at therapy and work on getting synced back up. After talking for a while, Iris breaks down and asks Barry why he left her to go into the Speed Force. At Sheila's — the third person in the tech startup group — Tim shows up to let her know that Deacon is after everyone as a part of the KILG%RE group. Deacon shows up and hacks Sheila's insulin pump, putting her into shock. Wally speeds in to rescue her and after giving her a shot of glucose, she tells Wally that Deacon took Tim. At the lab, everyone is pretty flustered: Cisco after being put "in the doghouse" by Gyspy, Barry and Iris because of couples therapy. Cisco decides to talk to Gypsy and after offering to take her on a date the next night, Gypsy tells him that it needed to be that night because on her Earth, because it's 1/1/1 day, where one soul, meets another soul and they become one. After the two kiss, Cisco has an epiphany about 1/1/1 day and runs off. Iris and Barry are still talking about their relationship. Barry reassures her that he went into the Speed Force to save them all and Iris reiterates that she wanted him to stay. Cisco comes over the comm system, and informs them that Tim is now having a live stream. Tim says that he, along with Kurt and Sheila, stole the KILG%RE malware software and sold it for billions. Cisco tracks the location of the stream and Barry and Wally rush over. After saving Tim, Deacon is able to hack Barry's new suit, using it to fire a projectile at Wally. Deacon takes complete control over Barry's suit and shuts off the comm system. Barry is able to escape for a moment to find a pay phone to call the crew at STAR Labs. Deacon starts the self destruct system Cisco put in his suit and Iris tells him he needs to throw lightning at himself. He does and instantly gets knocked unconscious. Deacon finds Tim hiding and fires a gun at him, only to be stopped by Barry, who injects the vaccine Cisco and Caitlin came up with. Cisco and Gypsy finally meet up for their date and make amends. Deacon — now going by the name Kilgore — is thrown into jail, where it's revealed that he wasn't in Central City on the night of the particular accelerator explosion. Kilgore doesn't Joe and Barry how he got his powers, but informs them that he isn't the only one that got the powers. Back in the The Thinker's lair, and him and The Mechanic reveal they've been watching Kilgore and decide to find "the others." WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Speed Force The Flash Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Wally West Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Ramsey Deacon - Kilg%re Category:Captain David Singh Category:Warden Gregory Wolfe